When The Heart Speaks
by Grey's Anatomy Freak Forever
Summary: Possible scenes in the episode 923. Oneshot.


Callie watched carefully as Arizona worked with Dr. Boswell in a surgery. Now cursing the fact she couldn't see them better. What Arizona or Dr. Boswell didn't

realize, was that Callie had the intercom on from the beginning. Callie knew Alex would not tell if something is going on because Arizona is one of his best

friends.

" Dr. Robbins, I'm impressed with your skills. Your hands are awesome."

Arizona looks at Lauren surprised, but smiles anyway.

" Um...thank you I guess. Your really skilled too. Have an eye for detail."

Lauren smiles at the comment, noting how nervous Arizona sounds.

" Thank you Dr. Robbins. I'm impressed with your ability to stand so long. I mean most amputees can't."

Callie cringes at the look on her wife's face. She can tell the comment struck a nerve...maybe too much.

Arizona swallows hard at the words, as her heart speeds up. Then tries to find a way to speak.

" Yeah...I...try."

Then without warning, Arizona starts to cry. Callie immediately pages Alex.

" Karev ! Hurry and get down here to OR 1 and scrub in !"

" Torres calm down. What's going on ?"

" My wife is having a breakdown during surgery ! Now get your ass down here now !"

When Callie hangs up, looks to see Dr. Boswell comforting Arizona. Suddenly she becomes angered when Dr. Boswell holds Arizona tight while rubbing her cheek.

Seeing enough, Callie storms down there in a fiery.

" Dr. Boswell get away from Dr. Robbins now. I'll handle this."

" But Dr. Torres...I'm just trying to help."

" I'm her wife _not you_. You've done enough. Stand back...I won't say it again."

Hearing the tone in Callie's voice Lauren does as she's told and gets out of the way. Callie immediately holds Arizona and waits for Alex.

Finally he arrives and Callie takes Arizona away. Miranda notices Arizona crying.

" Dr. Torres..."

" I'll explain later. On call room 3 is off-limits until I say otherwise."

Miranda nods and watches as Callie practically holds up her crying wife. Getting in the on call room, Callie sits Arizona down then locks the door.

She bends down in front of Arizona and takes her hands.

" Arizona...baby, I heard what she said. But you to calm down for me ok ?"

" I...I...I can't. Her words..."

Seeing Arizona getting more worked up, Callie sits beside her and holds her while whispering.

"_Shhh...shhh_. Arizona take some deep breathes...good. Why did what Lauren said, hurt you so much ?"

" Because she's right. At any one moment my leg could give out. It could stop working."

" Arizona, that's true but baby, if it does everyone will help you. Your not alone honey."

" It...feels like...I am. No one know what it's like. I feel so..._broken_."

Callie's heart breaks as Arizona begins sobbing hard. Not knowing what else to do, Callie lays them both down on the bed. Soon Arizona falls asleep.

Callie carefully gets up and goes in search of Dr. Boswell. She runs into Alex.

" Oh hey Torres. Surgery is over. Where's Robbins ?"

" Sleeping. Karev, where is Dr. Boswell ?"

" In the attending lounge, getting some coffee and a snack."

" Ok thanks."

Callie walks in the attending lounge. There she sees Dr. Boswell sitting and drinking coffee. She closes the door and Dr. Boswell looks up.

" Dr. Torres...hi. What's up ?"

Callie takes off her wedding band and holds it in front of Dr. Boswell.

" This...this is my wedding ring. The same one Arizona _gave me_ on our wedding day. Tell me something, when you were talking about her hands.

Did you happen to see her wedding ring ?

" Um...yes I did why ?"

" Because I've watching you closely. You have a romantic interest in **MY** wife. A wife I fought so hard to get back, a wife that I have a life with.

I love her so much and we have a daughter named Sofia. So not only are you messing with a marriage but also a family. _How dare you_ !"

" Dr. Torres...you've got the wrong idea here."

" No ! Don't you play dumb blonde with me ! You know very well what you're doing and it stops now ! Because truth is you're a woman looking

for a fling ! And my wife has PTSD and your taking advange of her. Only reason she smiles at you is because you make her forget. Well

until today that is ! Your not going to do this ! Your not going to come in and tear us apart ! She needs me not you Dr. Boswell !"

Clearing her throat, Dr. Boswell stands up.

" Um...I think it's time I leave. Don't worry I'll leave Arizona alone. I didn't realize..."

" Now you do...so go back to where ever it is you came from."

Without another word Dr. Boswell leaves. Satisfied, Callie goes back to Arizona who she finds still asleep regardless of the storm. Sighing, she lays down

and whispers in Arizona's ear.

" _I love you baby. Always and forever no matter what_."


End file.
